The Crown Jewels
by Pokespe4ever
Summary: This story is about the adventures of the heirs and royalty of monarchy. A cliched villain wants power and to achieve that they must lure the royalty into their trap. Will they fall for it? I know I suck at summaries. Special, oldrival, mangaquest, soulsilver, frantic, commoner, and agency. Plz read and review!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

In Sinnoh

I fidgeted with my ring as I watched my mother and father smile wickedly as they praised themselves for their successful attack on Lyiad. They have been planning this attack for a while now and have been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. I don't know why they want to attack Lyiad. I've never asked because I know I shouldn't know this which is why I'm hiding in the hallway right now. My reckless older brother is asleep in the next room. If I told him what was going on he would come barging in and ask what in Arceus's sake what was going on. My other younger brother would think it was too bloody and gruesome. He's changed ever since he met that princess from Lyiad. He's going to be so sad when he finds out that we're attacking them. I clutched my ring tighter.

In Kanto

I was playing with my younger brother, Dia, when we heard an explosion downstairs. We quickly rushed down to see what the trouble was but our grandfather stopped us and told us to go back to our rooms. But me, being stubborn slipped aside to see what was going on. I heard the pitter patter of Dia's footsteps following me. When I reached the last few steps I felt the heat of the fire roar at us, telling us to leave. But I couldn't I was stuck and frozen. I saw my parents lying in the middle of the living room. I so badly wanted to go to them and hope that they just fainted, but we both knew it, Dia and I. Moments later our grandfather came to our side and tried to pry us away from the scene. I wanted to look away, but I was still and traumatized for life. Why did this have to happen? We still needed them, dear Arceus! I wailed while grandfather pulled me away. I didn't know how to feel about it. I felt deep sadness, but under that sadness, nothing. To help us with our pain, grandfather adopted a boy who could help us with our loss. I don't remember his name or what he looked like because from that day on I stayed in my room and never came out. No matter how many times Dia banged on the door and told me to play with him, I didn't come out.

In Johto

"My lady! We have just received some horrifying news!" I was sitting at the dinner table with my parents and siblings when the messenger barged into the room.

"What is so urgent that disturbs our dinner?" my father asked.

"The kingdom! It's being attacked! Lyiad too!" my mother did a spit take. Mother always told me that spit takes were improper, but judging by her facial expression this was an exception.

"By who?" father asked. The messenger sadly looked down.

"Sinnoh." The messenger said. Sinnoh? I remember something about it. Didn't they just visit us a week ago? Why would they attack us? I looked to mother and father who were wearing grim expressions. They mumbled something I couldn't hear and took Ly and Crys somewhere. When I asked they said, "Somewhere safe." I always wondered what that meant. I know I was older than Ly and Crys by 2 years, but why couldn't I go with them? Father gave me his pendant and told me to flee to Kanto and never come back until Crys and Ly were ready. Ready for what? How would I know when they were ready when we were being separated? I didn't have time to ask, for my parents sent me away to Kanto while my sisters...went elsewhere. The last thing I remember before falling to sleep was being taken inside a building filled with bright lights. Then nothing.

Lyiad

The kingdom was destroyed, burnt to ashes. Nothing was left of the mighty Lyiad. Sure the princesses escaped. But I would deal with them later. All I need to do now is wait. The plan is put to action and nothing can stop it. I grinned evilly at my work. Just a couple years time 'till we make our next step. Sinnoh will just be our puppet...for now.

Ok! This is my first story I am publishing, so it probably won't be that good but I have a lot of ideas! There may also be future contest and conflict. If u do not know the difference between oldrival and conflict. Then look it up. Plz review as well. Thx!


	2. Chapter 1: Leaf and Breakfast

**Enjoy this next chapter! I had spent a lot of my time revising it and a few rewrites here and there.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Ok so I know I forgot to do the disclaimer last time so here it is. I don't own pokemon no matter how many times I wish to. :(**

* * *

><p>Many years later, with chaos and destruction torn between all lands, the kingdoms decide to have a meeting. The meeting took place in neither kingdom that stood now, but the Lyiad kingdom. The meeting took place there to remember those who have perished and the mistakes they made. Now, the kings and queens argue what to do with this chaos at hand, for an old enemy they thought dead was back.<p>

"We must decide quickly to protect our kingdoms and heirs!" the king of Kanto said, remembering what happened 9 years ago. Especially since the adopted son of Kanto was kidnapped. Others in the room nodded in agreement that their kingdom and heirs were top priority. After Lyaid's downfall from the destruction of Sinnoh, they decided to send their sons and daughters away from the life of royalty. Sinnoh now has reformed their treacherous ways and felt most sincerely sorry. They stood now with the other kings and queens as friends and too, wanted to protect their sons and daughter. Since the downfall of Lyiad, strange occurrences have been happening all over the land. After Lyiad perished, Sinnoh had come to it's senses and saw what they had done. In honor of Lyiad they established 2 new kingdoms that were once Lyiad's most popular cities. They split Lyiad in half to keep the kingdoms equal. Unova was Lyiad's most popular tourist attraction. There were so many musical plays made each year. Kalos was the second most popular place for they had fine cuisine from all the kingdoms and many popular fashion styles that are popular today were born there as well. To help themselves, all the kingdoms held a historical library. It helped the kings and queens choose or decide what to do for their kingdoms and see how mistakes were made and led to the downfall of the Old Kingdoms. All was public except for one room that needed royalty supervision.

"Should we call back our sons and daughters to help us discuss the situation?" the queen of Hoenn asked.

"No. We should not worry them. Besides, I don't think they remember being a prince or princess. They were so young at the time." the queen of Johto said. That was true. The princes and princesses at the time were only 4 to 7 years old. Some were sent to different regions or blended in with the people of the kingdom. To keep their eye on them, they sent a few servants to look after them.

"Well, what should we do about, you know who?" the king of Johto asked. They kept the name low profile incase someone was spying on them.

"For now, we'll just have to wait for the next move. You know who will reveal more when his plan gets into action." the king of Sinnoh said. "We shall contact each other if something happens again." The meeting closed.

* * *

><p>Lyra<p>

Meanwhile, two young maidens were wandering through a village to meet up with an old friend. "Where could she be?" the short brunette asked her sister. "I don't know Lyra. she should be here soon." the crystal-eyed maiden said. Our old friend, Leaf, was coming to visit us and I was stoked to see her. She came once in a while to see us, but she was busy in Kanto helping out her other friend, May a lot. We waited in the New Bark Town town center looking for Leaf when I noticed a pokemon and chased after it. "Lyra! Stop chasing the sneasel, we don't have time for this!" my sister called. After chasing the pokemon for some time I realized that we got separated. "Crystal!" I called. Subconsciously, I grabbed my necklace and searched for her. I often got separated from Crystal because I got distracted easily which is a huge flaw of mine. The crowd was so thick you couldn't see anyone but the people right beside you, pushing their way through others who were trying to get to their destination. Oh. I really did it this time. I decided to go with the flow of the crowd to get out quicker. As soon as the crowd dispersed little by little I realized I was lost. Taking a look at my surroundings I saw a sign telling me that I was at Professor Elm's Pokemon Research Facility. I knocked on the door hoping he would answer so I could get directions back to the town center. I waited patiently until I heard yelling around the back. Before I could take a look Crystal found me.

"Lyra! There you are! We were getting worried!" she said. I turned to face my sister and our friend, Leaf. I was probably grinning so big that my face would hurt later but that didn't matter because I found Crystal and Leaf. I heard more yelling as the thought of it slipped my mind. Apparently it was loud enough to attract the attention of Crystal and Leaf as well as we quietly crept towards what seemed to be 2 boys arguing. Hmmm. We reached the corner of the building we saw what was going on. I gasped. It wasn't anything like I thought. There were a bunch of men dressed in some sort of uniform attacking a boy around the same age as us. The raven-haired boy fell to the ground while another boy with red hair, I didn't notice until now, started battling the uniformed men. We held our breath, trying to not make a sound and watched the battle continue. I felt compelled to do something... but what? We had no pokemon so we could do nothing but watch as they battled on.

I turned my attention to the research facility when I heard a groan inside. I went back to the front of the facility to find the door open. When I stepped inside I noticed a huge temperature change because the floor was ice! I carefully made my way to a man lying on the floor to see if he was alright. "Excuse me, sir?" I asked hoping he was still conscious. The man didn't move at all. I slowly turned his face around so I could see it. I took in a breath sharply and realized that the man was none other than Professor Elm himself! I shook him gently to see if he would wake up, but he didn't. I called out to Crystal and Leaf for help. They came quickly and gasped in shock to see Professor Elm in such bad shape. We lifted him up carefully and took him to the hospital to get him checked out. Patiently, we waited for the results of his tests, making sure he was alright before we left. One of the nurses called us after we asked if he was ok.

"Professor Elm would like to speak with all three of you please." she said. We nodded and followed her to his room. When we entered the room Professor Elm laid on his stomach with a structure that had his hip brought up to dull the pain. "Are you alright Professor Elm?" I asked hoping he wasn't in so much pain. "Not really but I'll be fine." he said casually. "Why did you bring us in here?" Crystal asked. "I brought you girls in here to give you a gift." he said turning to his assistant. "For helping me I wanted to give you girls a Chikorita." He held out a pokeball in which it was kept in. Wow! It was so cute! "Thanks so much Professor!" Leaf said taking the pokeball for all of us to see. "Should we nickname her?" I thought that the Chikorita could use a nickname. "I guess that would be alright. How 'bout Megaree!" Crystal suggested. "Perfect!" Leaf exclaimed and opened the pokeball to let Megaree out. As we thanked Prof. Elm again, we walked back home with Megaree trotting lightly beside us. Once we got home the sun started to set as we ate dinner while we caught up with each other. We listened to Leaf's hilarious stories about May and herself. Apparently she was extremely clumsy so she tripped a lot when her crush was around. Poor May. Crystal and I told her our not so interesting stories about everyone in town. I yawned and decided to get some sleep.

"Night everyone!" I called. "Night, Lyra!" they said back in unison. I climbed into bed happy and excited that we finally got a pokemon. It was hard for me to sleep so I took Megaree into my room and played with it until it fell asleep. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling just waiting for sleep to overcome me. I think I was staring at the ceiling for 2 hours just thinking about how great life is. I started to think back about the boys from Professor Elm's lab. I hope they're alright. I stared back at Megaree to see its cute sleeping face when I heard a clicking sound. I sat up and looked around the room then back at Megaree, but it was sleeping soundlessly. Then I heard a very fast typing noise coming from the living room. I peeked out of my room to see someone using a computer! Crystal and I didn't own a computer because they were too expensive and only researchers used them besides the kings and queens. I sneaked closer hoping to get a glimpse of the person's face using the computer's light. I put my hands over my mouth to keep myself from gasping when I saw who it was.

"Leaf?"

* * *

><p>White<p>

I woke to the morning light that shined brightly in my room and the knocking on my door. I sat up and looked around my room remembering that I had a meeting with my father and the duke this morning. I looked over to a framed picture of my friends and I. It has been so long since I have seen them. Our smiling faces in the photo gave the opposite effect on me. I hated being the Princess. I liked the old days when we were just villagers. I snapped out of my daze when I heard someone knocking again. "Who is it?" I asked still thinking about the good old days. "It's just me your highness." it was my maid, Lili. I checked myself to see how I looked and it could've been better. "Come in!" I called. She opened the door slightly and came in holding a stiffy looking dress. I was never a fan for the dresses that came with the Princess job. I sighed silently and took the dress to get a better look at it. It was white with black lace on the edges of the sleeves, neckline, and hem. It was actually ok considering my other dresses. "Breakfast will be served soon and then you will have a meeting with your father. The duke is looking forward to seeing you." she said. "Isn't he always." I replied with a smile. I liked seeing the duke too. He was nice, but too serious as usual. Lili left with that and I dressed myself to be presentable for my father and the duke. Even with family I must dress properly. Why did father want to be king so badly? I understand all the treasures and greatness was wonderful, but I liked my old life. The glamour was simply too much. I picked up a piece of parchment and looked at my notes for my ideal play. I always wanted to open a theater. Maybe father will listen to me this time. I have to try. With that in mind I left my room and headed downstairs ready to face my father and his words that will probably try to discourage me. It won't happen again, I assured myself as I walked down the stairs prepared to see my father. But first, breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Lili is a minor OC character. Not really important because I'm not going to ship her with anyone. I hope you like the story so far because I know <strong>**the prologue wasn't that much. Please review! I like to see what you think of my writing. I'll also try to post more often! -pokespe4ever :) **


End file.
